


Movie night (Tendou x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tendouxreader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: Tendou x readerFun with Tendou ;)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Kudos: 26





	Movie night (Tendou x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy i wrote this last year

The battery on your phone was running low and it was getting kind of cold outside. When you agreed to wait for Tendou's practice to be over you didn't know it would go on until 7:45 pm.

"Hey bunny, thanks for waiting" Looking up from the game you were playing on your phone to see a red haired boy coming over with a large smile. "No problem bub, can I get a heads up if it will run this late next time?" You ask trying not to come across too rude. "It's not that I mind waiting of course, it just gets cold sometimes" He kisses the top of your head before letting out a small chuckle. "Yeah sorry, I didn't know it would be this late." He bit the edge of his jacket and undid the zip "Here take my jacket" Before having a chance to answer it was wrapped around your shoulders. "Thank you" A smile makes its way across your face as he takes his hand in yours.

"Would it be okay if I can stay with you tonight?" You ask becoming more comfortable in the hold "Hmmm I'm not sure, you get kind of annoying after too long" You look up at him with a pretend sad face. Tendou's free hand came up and patted your head causing you to smile again. "Of course you can silly, I'll have to let Ushijima know" Your smile grows even wider "Thank you, Tendou" You say kissing the hand you were holding. "Anything for you, bunny"

~Time skip bc i'm lazy~

Ushijima agreed to let you stay and now you were watching a movie together on Ushis bed. You had your back and head rested on Tendou and his arm was around you (if you know what I mean idk how to explain it) and Ushijima was sitting next to Tendou with a separate blanket. The movie was at a boring bit after all the fighting scenes. "Can something interesting happen again please" "Maybe if you keep quiet and watch the movie bunny, something interesting will happen" Tendou said kissing the top of your head.

You huff a little crossing your arms over your chest. Tendou's hand moved from your lower thigh to the top squeezing softly. You look up at him to see a small smirk across his face but he was still watching the movie. His hand moved higher and he started rubbing his fingers against your covered heat. You were a little shocked by his actions but decided to test how far he would go, after all Ushijima was sitting right next to him, he wouldn't go that far.. would he? You remember that Tendou hates knowing he can't please you so you decided to mess with his head a little. "You're wrong Satori, nothing interesting has happened" You turn your head to look up at him with a smirk. "Patience bunny, not all movies go straight to the good part, there are some that do though" As soon as he said that, his fingers slipped under the band of your panties and found the clit immediately. It was kind of scary how fast he found it. Tendou started moving his fingers fast, not giving you any time to get used to the feeling making you gasp abruptly.

"Are you okay, y/n?" Ushijima asked, looking over towards you.

"Yeah, my head just hurts kinda bad" You say, moving your hand to reach the back of your head. "I got hit during gym class"

"I will get you some medicine to help" He says getting up.

"Thank you so much Ushi" He looked back at you and nodded before leaving the room. At that same moment Tendou slipped two fingers into you and grabbed your throat, pushing your head up to look at him with his thumb.

"You should probably be quiet from now on Bunny, I'm not going to be nice anymore." He connected your lips and started to move his fingers in and out. Quiet moans left your lips and hummed against Tendou's. He moved his hand from your throat to your thigh opening them wider and pushing his fingers in deeper.

"F-Faster" You whisper, running your fingers through his hair.

"Ushijima will be back soon bunny, it doesn't take that long to get water." He stopped his hand movements but kept them deep inside you. Tendou's thumb moved up and circled your clit making you shudder as he moved his lips to your neck. Ushijima came back into the room holding a bottle of water with pills and looking down towards his phone. "Ooo Wakatoshi-kun whose spiked your interest" Tendou says bringing his lips away from your neck and resting his chin on top of your head.

"My mum." He stated before looking up at the both of you and placing the bottle and pills on a table next to the bed. "She wants me to bring her the how to make your hair silky smooth magazine you gave me. I will be back" He took the magazine and turned around.

"Thank you for the water" You say quickly before he could leave. He turned around and nodded before closing the door behind him.

"Looks like we won't be needing this anymore" Tendou says throwing the blanket on the floor. His started circling his thumb around your clit again making sweet moans slip from your lips slightly "Now he's gone.. you can scream as loud as you want" He took out his fingers and slid them into his mouth. He hummed whilst pulling them out slowly "You taste sooo good bunny"

"I bet you do too" You smirk giggle placing your hand on his bulge. He smirked and let out a low chuckle before moving your hand.

"Oh no no, we're pleasing you tonight" He placed his hand on the back of your head and connected your lips. He moved so he was in front of you and led you down on the bed slowly never breaking the kiss. After removing his hand from the back of your head he started running his fingers slowly up the side of your thigh. "I can't wait to have you, Bunny" His hands wondered to being over your panties. "Fuck, you're so wet already" Tendou started kissing and sucking your neck as his hands pushed up your skirt. He sat up again looking over your body. God he looked so good. "Oh what do we have here" He says tracing his fingers over the crown on the front of your underwear.

"Sorry, I didn't know this would be happening tonight so I wore these" You quickly cover your face feeling a little embarrassed. The fabric of your underwear sliding down your legs till they were gone.

Tendou grabbed your thighs, pulling you closer to him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Princess." He began kissing across your thighs. "It's just a cute covering for my delicious meal" Before you could get another word out he started eating you out.

"T-Tendou that's- so good" You grip his hair lifting your body up to get more.

Tendou smirked and pushed you back down to the bed. "Someone's a little needy aren't they"

Biting your lip, your hands reach up to grip his shirt and pulled him down to kiss you. "I want you inside of me, now."

Tendou didn't laugh this time. You could tell his dominance had kicked in and his eyes turned a darker shade of red. His hand quickly gripped your throat causing you to gasp again, you had never seen him like this. "What did you just say Princess? did you think you could tell me.. what to do." He leaned down so his lips were grazing over yours "Do you know who you're talking to? Say my name" He took his spare hand and brushed your cheek with his fingers. "Say my name Princess, before I make you scream it."

"Sa-" His grip tightened around your neck.

"That's not my name" He put his lips on yours and took your lower lip between his teeth, pulling away slightly. "Say my name"

"Daddy" You oblige, the desire to be touched over ruling all of the pride you had left.

"Good girl."

With all that was going on you didn't notice he had pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. "Now you get your reward" Without any warning he slams into you not giving any time to adjust to his size. "Fuck y/n~ I forgot how good you felt" He groaned in your ear going faster than before.

Unable to stop the butterflies from forming in your stomach, you couldn't focus on anything else other than the way he was ruthlessly pounding into you. "H-harder, Please~" You moaned, he put your legs over his shoulders and pushed deeper than ever.

You couldn't stop the moans from getting louder with each stroke "You feel s-so good~" You manage to say in between the moans. His speed doesn't stop and you feel him brush against your G spot. "Fuck right there~" He groaned keeping his previous angle to you hitting your spot with every stroke.

"So fucking tight- aaaaha~ I don't know if I can last much l-onger Princess" His hand went back to being around your throat and he thrusted harder letting one of your legs drop down to his side. You push yourself meeting his hips half way. "Holy shit" He moaned grabbing your waist with one hand and holding himself up with the other. "Good girl. Just like that, take it all princess"

You couldn't even respond, the mind numbing speed beginning to get too much and your moans getting louder. Your legs were shaking and you were basically screaming at this point. Digging your nails into his skin, thin red marks start to form at the top of his back.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum" He quickly grabbed the towel that was in his bag and came all over it.

The room was filled with the noises of the pair of you trying to catch your breath. "Don't think we're done yet" He gripped your thighs again pulling you further down the bed.

"Please Satori, it's sensitive now. I don't think I can take anything else" Your attempts to reason with him sounded pathetic while you were still trying to catch your breath.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" He licked his lips looking at you to give him a signal it was okay. You nod and lay back.

His tongue swirled around your clit and holy shit it felt so good. Your breathing gets a little heavier with each ring he does. He starts kitten licking your clit and with that simple move you're moaning quietly again. You reach down to run your fingers through his silky hair as he tightens his grip on your thighs. His tongue goes a little faster and he slips a finger inside of you, pumping slowly. You moan slightly louder signalling you were ready for more.

He put in another, curling them upwards to reach your g spot and speeding up his tongue movements. You gasp a little at the sudden action causing him to start going in and out with his fingers. He was going so fast the entire bed was shaking just from his hand movements. You become a moaning mess under his touch. He felt so good inside you and hit the right places.

"I-I'm close" You wanted to keep going but right after him pounding you, you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Cum for daddy" He hums against your clit. Your grip tightens on his as you obey his command. You cum all over his fingers and mouth and some got on the towel he had used.

You lay spread open across the bed panting and legs twitching. You look down at Tendou to see him sucking on his fingers and your cum dripping from his chin.

"You always taste so good Princess" You blush at his words "We should probably clean up before Wakatoshi-Kun gets back" You nod and sit up looking over the floor for your underwear.

"Looking for these?" Tendou said dangling your panties from his index finger.

You smile taking them from him "You're such a dork"

"You've called me a lot of D words today" he smirks leaning closer to your chest.

You start blushing like crazy and push him away "Shut up dumbass"

Tendou laughs at you and pats your head again "You can borrow some of my boxers tonight, they look a bit ruined" You look over the piece of fabric and realise he is right.

"Well it's your fault" You say looking at him pretending to be grumpy.

"You're adorable" He kisses your nose and goes into his closet to grab some clothes for you to sleep in.

Your bag is by the door so you stand up to put your ruined underwear away, immediately having to grab onto the bedside table to stabilise yourself. "Looks like I ruined your panties and your ability to walk" You look up to see Tendou leaning against the door smirking at you. "Here let me help"

"I twisted my ankle is all don't try to big up yourself." You lie while he takes your underwear and puts them away in your bag. He laughed a little and bends down in front of you holding his boxers for you to step into.

"Say that to your shaking legs" He winked.

"Shut up!" Blush had overtaken your face at this point there was no use in you trying to hide it.

~ Another time skip because i'm lazy ~

Tendou helped you get dress and get up onto his bed while he cleaned up quickly. The two of you cuddled on his bed, your head laying on his chest and his arms around you. His fingers traced patterns on your arm and you were just talking about how your days went and your childhood stories and random things like that. Just then, Ushijima came into the room and took off his coat. "I am back"

Tendou looks over at him and smiles "Welcome homeee, Wakatoshi-Kun!"

"Hi Ushi"

He nodded at the both of you and sat on his bed "Hey y/n... you didn't have your medicine"

Your eyes widen and you start blushing like crazy, luckily he couldn't see. "Oh sorry, my head was feeling better so I didn't take them. Thank you still"

Tendou put his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter and you hit his chest lightly trying to hush him.

He smiled holding you closer and kissing the top of your head.

"I love you y/n"

"I love you too Tendou"


End file.
